Miss Fortune's Fortune
by Lord Kass
Summary: When a fan girl goes to a convention, she soon finds that everything she had ever dreamed would come true. Except reality doesn't live up to fantasy. And she has to fight to keep her head above the water of the world she had been thrust into. Who to trust? With everyone a possible enemy and with a Norse God breathing down her back.What's worse,is that this wasn't a simple accident.
1. Chapter 1

~In my dreams, where I'm dying I feel more alive~

The song played on the radio as she quietly did her work,close was in less than half an hour and the harsh rain had driven most sensable customers away, it was now a game of chess with time itself until she could go home. Taka gave a mighty yawn, rubbing her tired eyes before pushing several blonde strands of hair out of her face. She was exausted, she wanted to be back on vacation-had she reallly just spent the weekend with old high school friends in a three day convention that hosted some of the world's greatest Super Heroes,who mingled with the select few allowed to go to said convention?well, two thousand select few. it was insane. And it still felt like some crazy dream. Even though she really didn't interact with any of the heros,she did accidentily run into the one with the sheild...or more so, she ran into his sheild and he apologized to her. That had been awkward and a case of jokes for her friends the rest of the trip. She'd be about to yawn again when a man in a dark green hoodie came in from the darkness and glanced up at her, black hair falling over his striking eyes, he'd give her a polite smile. And she smiled back, he looked so familiar, but she couldn't place his face, most likely he'd been in a few times more often then not the case was. 'Pretty wet out there, eh?' she called lightly. thousgh she silently wished he'd go away so that she could return to doing nothing of importance again.'Great. The weather likes to play tricks on us. One minute its clear and warm the next there's a sudden storm' 'yea. I miss the sun. I don't do well in the cold.' 'Rain's not bad. I find it calming.' 'Me too. I love to sit and write when there's a good rain storm. and when there's thunder, its awsome' If she wasn't getting weird vibes from this man she may have found him sort of cute. 'I don't' he frowned and almost gave off a dark glow about him-it made Taka want him to leave faster now. 'So, is there anything I can help you with tonight?' She was so very glad of that glass divider right then, incase this man pulled out a knife and tried to stick her. 'I'm sorry. I do seem to be wasting your time.' 'Nah. Its fine. Not like there's anyone else waiting in line anyways' No, she wanted this man gone, like yesturday. 'Your such a sweetie.' 'thanks...' creepy. 'Anyway. Do you have any of today's newspapers?' Taka would glance at the time, she already knew that answer, she'd already thrown out all the papers almost an hour ago but she'd pretend to look anyways. 'I'm sorry. Looks like we're all sold out' 'Ah well. I only have myself to blame. but thank you for your time.' 'yup. Have a great night.' The man would wave before slipping out of the small store and into the darkness once more. Taka immediately pulled out her cell and sent a quick message to her friend out of town. *Had a creepy sexy guy in here who looked like a left 4 dead hunter. You would have liked him. Lol* She then pocketed the phone again and hurried to finish what she'd been doing.

Of course she'd get a rush five minutes before she was supposed to close, she just wanted to go home, it was her friday. She was late leaving, and thankfully her ride was out of town for a few days so she wouldn't have to worry about worrying her mother. Taka wouldn't get far, she had to make a stop at her bank to pull out money since she couldn't get any from work before she closed. She'd quickly cross the deserted street to the side her bank was on, she stopped and looked around the darkness. Something was wrong. Someone was watching her but she couldn't see anyone around. She then felt him before her eyes focused on the darkness to see him. It was as if he melted straight out of the shadows themselves, it be the man in the hoodie that she'd referred to as a zombie. She'd watch as he crossed the empty dark field straight towards her, trying to convince herself that he was just heading home after finding his paper and the timing was just bad. She'd glance to the hotel not too far away, and deided she would go make a pit stop there, and it he was a murderous phsyco, then she'd have help. Maybe she was over thinking,she did watch alot of crime shows, and knew better then to just stand there waiting for the killer to reach her like the cliche dumb blndoe. After a quick decision, she turned to the hotel and almost tripped as she found the man was suddenly in her path. How had he moved that quickly? She'd shot a glance back to make sure there wasn't two, and sure enough they were still alone. 'You know its very rude to not wait for someone.' he spoke in a tone that sounded like he was smirking even though the shadows hid his face. 'I wasn't waiting for you. sorry' she was scared now, andwnd would shift a few feet back, wondering if she could get away. She was alone. It was darker then ink in that spot, and her phone was having a moody fit of not working when she needed it to. 'There's something of mine that you urrently possess and I'd like to have it back now.' 'I...what...' Taka stumbled and fell on her ass as the mud under her boot slipped the wrong way. She had nothing of his! She didn't even know who this man was! How could he even think that? It had to be a case of mistaken identity, but she couldn't find her voice to try and explain this to him. He'd move to squat near her side , tilting his head like a curious dog. 'Its not a very unhappy feeling when you have something stolen and the other person wont give it back to you.' 'I...' She'd try to shift away from him,knowing the closer he was to her the more likely she'd end up dead. But as she moved, he'd grab her ankkle and pull her towards him, the wet mud settling against her skin. 'GET AWAY!' Taka screamed, and kicked at him with her free foot, the surprise was enough to free herself of his grip and spring to her feet, she would attempt to run for the hotel.. Except she'd run right into the man she'd just escaped from, the hood of the sweater fell back as he grabbed her by her arms stopping her from fleeing again. 'You!' she'd yelp,it was stupid but it was the only word her mouth would allow out. she now realized that this man wasn't human, or at least, not a normal human. He'd smirk at her, 'Finally you come to realize who's presence your in...' 'I don't know who the hell you are!' okay, that likely wasn't the best thing to say to a man who likely has ego issues but damn, she was paniced and not thinking rationally. 'No matter...' the man shrugged, only seeming put off for a moment before he reached for her bag, though it looked and felt like he was reaching for something else. Taka brought her hands up to shove them into his chest trying to push him away 'Dont' Touch me!' She yelled as she willed him to be far away from her. She was briefly aware that he was now yelling in pain, she'd only get a chance to wonder why before the same intense pain flooded threw her. The air light up and was hot beyond anything she'd ever encountered,they must of been hit by lightening, and she was only aware that she had been tossed threw the air when she felt her body land in the dark mud and bounce,roll, bounce until she came to a blissful stop. She didn't know what had happened. maybe a 18 wheeler struck them. But why did she feel freezing and intense heat at the same time from inside? Her vision blurred and for a moment she could of sworn that she saw the entire universe before her eyes,which were 'd be aware of severe pain in her face,her cheek had a deep gash and the cold air bit at it harshly. She was in so much pain, but was glad that she wasn't moving any more, and just hoped that she wasn't laying in the middle of the highway about to be run over by some stupid wanted to pass out but couldnt. she knew that that man was somewhere out there, in the darkness-he could be hurt too. or if not, then he'd use her unconciousness to his advantage, she just needed to find him or at least find where she is. If he was hurt,even though he was likely some rapist murderer, she couldn't let him lie in the dark and die-he needed some one else to deal with him, just not her. She'd hear yelling,and try to push herself up from the mud and focus on the person yelling, it might be help. She'd only manage to push herself onto her hands and knees, gravity felt none existant, yet she also felt like she was being crushed by the weight of it. Oh...there was her phone...several feet from her left hand, the gems glittering happily in the 'd reach for it, feeling like her face was about to fall off and expecting to topple over but suddenly her phone was in her hand, how had that happened? she'd blink at it numbly. Shed push herself back to sit on her ass, and stare at the phone until her whole body flinched when the yelling sounded right in her ear. She'd look up to see the man who attacked her sitting in a similar position not too far from her, he was the one yelling but she couldn't focus on his words, couldn't understand them. At least he seemed okay, though she thought she saw smoke rising off of his arms and shoulders-maybe they had been struck? She'd look back to her phone to see she had several missed texts from Gata, but she couldn't understand the lettering, it was all jumbled and like heiroglypics or some similar language-at least heiroglyphics she would have been able to read. maybe mayan? Was this what dying felt like? she'd grip her chest as pain crushed at it, and she'd whimper willing it to go away and slowly the pain faded,though it left a lingering feeling as if she had a great big hole in her chest now.

'What have you done?' The man's words finally hit her and then like ears popping from pressure, the world came into crisp focus. It was louder then she remembered. 'Holy. 're a vampire and now I've been born again as a Vampire...' she'd slump on the ground, that made the most plausable sense as to what had happened and why she felt so weird. Made perfect sense to her. 'What? No! I am Loki, king of Azgard-' 'Azgard?' that sounded so familiar, she'd close her eyes to focus her mind on all her history and mythologies memories,it hit her,rather bluntly. She'd sit up and point at the man looking absolutely horrified now. 'Holy Shit! Your Loki! Of Norse Mythology, brother to Thor and...Oh my god! Your here!' The God had a look on his face equivalant to a pissed off house cat. 'very astute.' He hissed, the expression on his face darkening.'Now, reverse what you've done.' 'What...What I've done? YOU attacked me!' Taka's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure what shocked her more, that a God was infront of her-attacked her, or that he was claiming that SHE had done something to him! 'Hardly.' Loki hissed back. Taka was so terrified to be so close to such a powerful man. But he was rather sexy, but scary but so sexy but so terrifying. He'd move, she'd move and then he'd stop a different frown on his face now. 'No. I don't suppose your smart enough to pull off something like this.' ' I'm plenty smart!' she scowled back, fear turning to anger. 'And yet you couldn't get away from a stranger that most likely ment you harm.' ' Firstly-you cheated! If it had been a normal human, I could have easily escaped.' 'You think so?' Taka was starting to seriously dislike this man,not that she had liked him before this at any rate. 'And secondly-why do you want me dead?'  
Loki would shrug looking bored before turning his attention back to her. 'Why do humans think so highly of themselves?' 'I-what?' Slowly Loki would stand, taking time to brush the muck off of himself before turning to as if about to give her an answer, though it would never happen. Instead it would look like he was hit in the back of the head by an invisible force and keel right back down into the mud in a heavy heap. Taka scuttled away from him in fear but would peer at the unmoving God with round fearful eyes. What had just happened? 'Um...' she'd look around to see if they were alone. Yup. still alone. 'L...Loki?' She didn't want to get too close to him,incase this was a trick. Fumbling in the mud, Taka felt her hand brush against something useful. Lifting it, it was a broken branch likely from one of the hotel tree's blown off earlier from the nasty wind they had had. She almost dropped it, thinking about ticks on it. 'Stick' she'd breath,to calm her nerves feeling like pudding inside, and in the not fun sense. Inching a little closer, she'd lean foreward to poke the God with the stick she now held. 'Loki? Did you die? Loki? Loooooki?' She'd poke him a few more times. One of his hands would shoot out and grab the stick, jerking it from her grasp. 'Poke me again with that and I'll kill you.' She'd puff her cheeks at the not so unconcious God. 'I was trying to make sure that you were alright.' 'With a stick?' He'd glare at her, and she'd frown but some how figured he didn't entirely intend to follow threw on his threat,at least not yet. 'Given the circumstances can you blame me?' 'Yes' he growled, again attempting to sit up and toppling over with a groan almost immediately. That wasn't good. What was she supposed to do with this? She didn't even know what had happened. And she couldn't just leave the God out here, even though he was weird and thought that she had something of his, which she clearly did not.  
'Gata!' 'What the hell is a Gata?' 'My friend. she can help" 'I don't want-" "Shessss" Taka would already have her phone out and dialed her friend. growling impatiently when she had to wait for Gata to answer the phone, on the tenth ring. 'Gata? Is it busy? Good. Because-' She'd quickly ramble what had happened in a rush that most people wouldn't be able to follow, including squeels and flailing about as if Gata could see hr reinaction of what had happened. She'd pause and puff her cheeks at a comment her friend made. 'I'll show you. I'm not crazy!' she'd hang up and pocket the phone before finally attempting to stand. and having the same issue that Loki had had.

She'd turn to face the God with a determined expression on her face and nod, 'Poof us to Gata' 'I don't know what this 'poof' is that you expect me to do.' 'Teleport!' Taka huffed, being the one to shoot the dark look now. 'No.' She'd blink in confusion at his answer. 'What? why now?' 'Why do I want to?' 'Because...' that was a good question, now that she thought about it. 'You attacked me and clearly your hurt. And I feel like pudding inside. and she can help.' 'How can she help me?' 'She's Gata! she can do all sorts of crazy things. I think she might secretly be an alien. Just like you. so she can help you too.' 'like me?' Loki frowned deeply,though he had a glint in his eyes that revealed he was taking in what she was telling him,even though she had no idea what she was really saying, nor that it might be used against her at a later date. 'Take my hand.' 'What?' Taka squeeked, shifting away and holding herself. 'Do you want to see your friend or not.' He'd hold his hand out to her with a slightly less scary expression than he had earlier that evening. 'but you have germs.' He'd drop his hand and stare at her. 'Your sitting in a muddy field covered in dirt and who knows what. and your worried that I have germs?' he breathed in disbelief. 'Well...yea.' she'd blink and screamed as he leaned foreward to grab her wrist, but this time she'd not pull away. 'Try thinking of where you want to go.' 'OH! Like in Harry Potter!' 'Harry-"  
The world faded suddenly, blurred and they were being flung hundreds of thousands of miles from where they had once been only to reappear in an snowy yelped and moved closer to the man,she was cold but her eyes widened as what had looked like a snow mound rose high into the sky, and turned to face Polar bear,startled by two people suddenly appearing practically attop of it growled angerly. Taka would crawl onto Loki's lap, trying to get behind him, but he'd stop her and hold her arm up towards the bear. 'No!' She screamed, thinking he was going to feed her to the bear. 'Shield us, you moron.' 'What...' 'SHIELD_"The rest of his words were lost as the bear swung a massive paw at them and Taka screamed, hiding against the God's chest. But then nothing. She'd slowly look back to the bear, its paw had struk something infront of them. It seemed like a small invisible barrier had stopped the attack. But this only served to enrage the beast further, as it growled again and stood on its hind legs,glaring down at the pair over their barrier. 'Right now would be a brilliant time to visit your friend.' 'Yes.' Taka shivered but forced herself to focus on her friend. Standing behind the counter,the Tim Hortons opposite of her, the smell, the sounds and then the world blurred and changed again. The air warmed up,and suddenly they were hit by pressure wash, water hitting them strongly as the carwash hummed happily. Loki would shove Taka off of him as they both stood. 'welll..at least we're clean now.' Taka managed as she glanced out the glass window to where the gas station sat across the parking was aware that she was getting a dirty look from the man again, but she didn't care, soon she could stop caring for a little while and let her friend deal with...whatever this was. She'd look over to see that Loki was still having issues staying concious,had the travel drained his powers? she'd move over and offer him her hand, he'd scowl at her. 'Thought I had germs.' 'I sat on you. It doesn't matter any more' 'I'm glad' he'd pull himself up with her help and they'd stand,waiting to see if he'd topple over again but once it seemed safe, he'd follow her out of the wash-not before the blow dryer lowered itself and gave them both extreme hair doos.

Gata would be engrossed in her new Yaoi anime and not seem bothered by her earlier conversation from her crazy friend. Taka was known to be exciteable. and sometimes had a wild imagination. a helicopter high in the sky turned into the evil corporation Umbrella from resident evil coming to destroy the world. When the door to the store opened, she'd reluctantly pull herself from her computer, forcing a polite smile for the customers that she'd wish would go away-but it faded when she saw the distraught pair enter. Taka followed by a man she didn't reconized. Many questions boiled to Gata's mind but she'd rush from behind the counter to aid her friend first. 'What happened?' Taka pointed to Loki, though both now looked too exausted to really move. 'He attacked me.' 'Allegedly' 'Then he took us to the artic where a polar bear attacked us but then saved us' 'No,I didn't.' 'then we came here, well the carwash. its' all his fault.' 'partially' 'and he is?' Gata asked blinking at her friend and giving the taller man a dangerous look. 'Loki' Taka managed before flopping onto the watched her friend before her gaze returned to the God. 'You hurt my friend?' Her eyes narrowed darkly. 'She's not right in the head. If anything I helped her.' 'I didn't realize how giant polar bears were. they're like five times bigger then a lion!' 'I'm sure they are.' Gata replied kindly but her attention wasn't entirely on her friend. 'I need tea!' Taka declared slowly standing, but found that Gata put a hand on her back and shoulder. 'first go clean up a little.' 'good idea. Taka would wander like a drunkard towards the bathroom, leaving her friend and the God alone in the store... 


	2. Chapter 2

Taka would be gone less then three minutes before there was a sound of shattering glass and a blood curdelling scream. Gata shot the man a dark look before rushing towards the hall that the public bathrooms were located in. Her friend would give another loud,girly scream moments before she came flying out of the bathroom, soap and bits of glass stuck in ackward angles in her hair, her eyes wide with terror. Her eyes, that were currently glowing an eerie green,also glowing would be a large gem protruding from her chest as if embedded right into her bone and skin, as well as a smaller gem in the center of her forehead and two on her forearms. They seemed to pulse as if breathing, or alive.'get them off!' Taka cried, clearly paniced,she'd paw at her arms,like they were giant bugs to be easily brushed off. 'What are those?' Gata blinked, worry shadowing her face. She'd never seen anything like it before but it clearly was nothing good and wondered if these strange items were hurting her friend-so far it appeared that it was just Taka being a spaz.  
'I don't know!' Taka replied in a soft cry as she flailed her arm,trying to shake the gem off now, a case of Pepsi stacked in the hall beside Gata would explode and shower her with the sticky brown drink. 'Calm down.' Came Loki's voice from around the corner, smartly staying out of sight and out of range of any exploding drinks or other objects. 'YOU stay calm when there's some creepy ass things growing out of your body like giant blood blisters! What's happening!' Taka wailed, between anger and fear,a part of her knew that the God was likely behind this to some extent but right now that just didn't register. She'd reach for her hair,to twirl it like she did when bored or nervous and the strand would suddenly grow three inches longer.' Make it stop!' She cried. 'Its magic, calm down now before you kill us.' Loki repeated his tone now more irratated then before.

Blinking Taka stared at the corner where the man's voice was coming from and slowly lowered her hands and prssed her back against a wall, closing her eyes she'd try to take deep breaths to calm herself down, it wasn't working at first but eventually the odd glowing would fade. When she looked back at her friend,her eyes were back to their normal purple hue and the gems had stopped pulsing now sitting as a light emerald colour. Gata's frown darkened when she became aware of the two girls that worked at Tim Horton's had come over to investigate the screaming,thankfully they missed the action though may have heard Loki's blunt explination. She had such a throbbing headache,she didn't have time to deal with this too. 'Its alright now.' She assured the girls with a weak smile. This was the worst place for some sort of melt down, she had to get them away from people and away from the gas station before Taka ended up blowing that sky high as well. 'I'm going to call kevin,don't...do..anything.' She had left her cell over by the landline,wishing that she had brought it with her, as she didn't want to leave Taka alone with Loki, but she had to get the boss or someone to come in so that they could also had to lock the front door and hope that people were smart enough to go away,but of course they aren't. they never are. She'd keep her eyes glued to the God, who seemed to be ignoring her,she knew that he would likely take advantage of Taka who was gulliable to begin with but like this she would likely do anything the God said...and that was bad. On top of that, she had to figure out what was going on before it got worse, which knowing her luck, it wouldn't take long for things to get worse.

Taka had hardly noticed her friend leave,she'd tremble,cold and scared,and her body ached in places from the strange happening in the dark field and now from exerting itself from all this...power...she could feel it in her veins,and it burned. It hurt,throbbed,it made her wonder if she might have a heart attack and a little surprised that she hadn't been exploded by the power yet. What was she going to do with this? Slowly she looked up at the God as he came into veiw,her eyes bloodshot from the trauma and tears blurring her vision of him. '...Magic...' she ment to say more but that was the only part of her question that she could manage out. she felt so weak and pathetic,this was not how she had invisioned meeting anyone like Loki...she had hoped that it would have been with more dignity...but given the fact that she had spent a weekend running away from the people she had hoped to meet at the convention, this wasn't really a surprise. but that had been playful fun, this was...real. Loki simply watched her for what seemed like a long time,though it was likely only a few seconds, it was a cold one but she missed any warning that may have held.  
The God was unimpressed and it showed in the way he held himself. 'You've been given a gift...' 'Don't you dare say-with great power comes great responsibility.' 'What?' Taka shook her head,the joke would of course be lost on him. He'd instead simply scowl at her like he thought she was stupid,but she already knew that he thought that. She'd pull herself into a tight ball and rest her head on her knees looking as a spider darted from under a door,sensed danger and fled back into the other room. Ew...she'd look back to Loki. 'Help me?' She squeeked. What had she just say? She'd close her eyes tight and tremble,not sure what to expect but nothing good. 'Help you?' Loki almost laughed, it was dark,full of anger and hate though it was a short laugh. He'd glance back to Gata, she was throwing her stuff in her bag while arguing with a customer threw the window that there had been a medical accident and she couldn't let anyone in-the customer didn't understand why he couldn't just use the bathroom.

'These...things...The gems...They were what you were after...but...why did they attach to me? What do they do? Do they give a person power. But then why did you want them?' Taka rambled mostly to herself,trying to keep herself from panicing again by talking out loud. 'I wonder...' Loki commented distracted before turning his dark gaze back to her,and she felt a cold chill run threw her very soul as their eyes locked. 'please...help me...control this...and I'll give you what you want...' 'If only it were that simple.' Before anything more could be said, Gata would appear looking like she wanted to kill the world, she'd then turn a forced smile to her friend and produce an extra large tea double double just like how Taka liked it. gata wanted to kick her friend's ass but would reserve that for a later time, right now she needed to get her to safety. 'Can you stand?' Gata asked. 'No.' came Taka's pathetic squeek,eyes still closed tight and balled. 'I got you a tea.' 'Tim's tea?' She'd look up and begin to cry again,though it wasn't from fear this time. 'yes. now c'mon. let's go home.' She'd ignore Loki as she moved to help her friend to her feet, she'd only give him a glance when he made a move,it was more out of instinct of not knowing if the God was about to attack her.  
'You can stay here.' She growled at him. 'Excuse me?' 'Your not invited!' 'No! Loki has to come!' Taka broke free from Gata and stumbled to stand,gaining equally dark stares from the others. but she was determined and wouldn't take no as an answer on this. 'He's the only one that knows anything about whats happening to me.' She'd then brace herself on the man,gripping on of his arms and huffing,that had taken far too much energy then she even had left. Gata glared her friend down,This was one reason why she hadn't wanted to leave her friend alone, now she had to directly deal with the God. She should just say screw it and let her friend deal with her own mess,but she knew that she couldn't leave Taka like this...especially with him...She was pissed off at her friend, but she didn't want her dead...yet.  
'Fine,but if you trash my house,you'll be sorry' Gata hissed at the God. as long as Loki didn't know who she was or what she could do, she could use that to her advantage as she knew more about him then he knew about her-after all,she was just a geeky normal human girl,with a troublesome human friend. 'You should tell that to the one who can't even control her own emotions let alone a little magic.' he offered with a shrug. Gata's eyes narrowed. She did not like nor trust how calm the man was being threw all of this. No,she didn't expect him to freak out but to show a little more anger or disgust, his lack of emotions showed that he was clearly up to something. But then again, that wasn't saying much.

Taka smiled and reached for her tea and almost toppled over, Loki had to catch her to keep himself from being pulled over with then plucked a large shard of glass from her hair and dropped it on the ground with a slight frown. 'Tea?' Taka whined, looking at her friend pathetically. 'Let's go and you can have the tea...after a shower...' 'I don't want a shower.' 'No shower, no tea' Gata sighed, turning to lead the pair out of the building, and up the road towards her condo. She'd move to take her friend from the God,not wanting him touching her more then he had to,incase he did something weird. No one would speak as they slowly trudged,though the ground was a little wet like it had rained or the hotel's sprinklers had been going all night. They wouldn't get past the first set of hotel's before the night sky light up once and a loud crash of thunder roared angerly across the valley. The three would stop in unison, Taka glancing up to Loki with wide eyes. 'Was it raining when we got here?' Loki barely had time to shake his head 'No' When the night sky light up again. This time the light was blinding and a harsh wind knocked Taka off her feet as the ground shook and the air became full of electricity. Gata kneeled beside her friend,using one arm to cover her face and eyes,as Loki moved to stand just behind them,though no one noticed his movement. The light would quickly disappate,just like a small explosion and none were surprised to see a well muscled man with golden hair now standing infront of them.

'Loki,wha-' The golden haired man's question would never met completion as the moment he had turned his attention to three,Taka's hand had come up defensively and she'd drown out his words with a terrified yelp of her own. 'GET AWAY FROM US!' As she spoke the gems came to life,bright green energy shot from her open palm,hitting the unsuspecting Thunder God and sending him crashing threw two of the neighbouring hotels before coming to a stop under a pile of rubble. Loki's eyebrows went up as an amused smirk crossed his face. 'Nice shot' he seemed amused by that unexpected turn of events, though,his grin only widened. 'But now what are you going to do?' 'What do you mean?' Taka looked up at him,eyes wide, as she began to feel panic creeping over her chest again. She was and wasn't aware that she had just attacked Thor,but she seemed to be blocking that out and focusing on what Loki was talking about. 'Well,That was the equivalant to pulling his hair in class. Now you're going to have to play with him.' 'WHAT!?' 'No one is playing with anyone' Gata snapped,glaring daggers at Loki for antagonizing her friend.  
Taka yelped,when she heard movement from the mostly destroyed hotels,she hadn't even noticed the screaming until then,and would shuffle back,wrapping one arm around Loki's leg,taking him by surprise and grabbing Gata around the arm and pulling them closer to her as she balled up. She didn't want to face an angry thunder God. she didn't want to face Thor at the convention when that was for fun, this wasn't fun. 'Poof us away!' 'Where-'The world blurred and spun as they moved from that spot, only to reappear inside a dark and dusty building. Loki pulled away from Taka with a growl of disgust, before taking in their new surroundings.'Where are we?' Gata asked, rubbing her terrified friend's back with her free arm but didn't receive an answer,at least not immediately. 'We appear to be in some sort of abandoned military facility.' 'he'd swat a cobweb from his face as he moved away. 'Why did we come here?' she shot. 'Would you rather go back and face my brother?' Loki glanced the dark haired girl,smirking as if to say he wouldn't object to her leaving them.

Being inside the building seemed to have Taka calm a little, though she was still balled up tightly and whimpering as she now let it dawn as to what she had a good time for her to start having more of a mental break down. 'Drink this.' Gata offered warmly,trying to keep her friend from going completely insane. Despite what they had just been threw,Gata had some how managed to keep ahold and even more amazingly,not spill a drop of the hot liquid. Taka slowly looked at the cup,her face glowing like it was her savior. 'TEA!' She'd turn her back on the others as she held it like a fragile egg. 'What is it with her and tea?' Loki asked, finding a swivle chair to sit in and some how make it look like it was the comfiest seat in the universe,without even doing anything to watched her friend,confident that it was safe to let her be for now before shaking her head. 'she's never really explained that to me.' She'd sigh as she moved to a window, it was black from years of dust. She didn't trust this building,nor that it was abandoned, especially if it was a military 'd frown as there was rumbling over head,though couldn't tell if it was thunder or something else making the building shake.  
'How long do we have?' 'Hmmm?' Loki slowly spun his chair in a full circle like a bored child. 'Until Thor finds us again' she wanted to be some place familiar,if they had to deal with the thunder God,where she knew she could defend herself. Loki would rest his chin on his hand as he continued his slow turn but would be smirking at her. 'That depends. I'm sure your government won't ignore the sudden destruction of buildings lightly. Though,he'd be gone before anyone even got there. Unless people got hurt. Then he may be delayed but then that would create a whole new problem for you...' 'Is that so?' She growled glaring at him, not missing the hidden threat in his words. It may have sounded like they were having idle conversation,but she knew that Loki wanted her gone. She was a threat to his plan,whatever that may be. She didn't want to continue helping him...He held more of the advantage then she liked...and there was none of this that she liked... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Gata wanted nothing more then to get Taka away from this man,but it would seem like it was going to be alot more effort then she had hoped,especially with Taka deciding to cling to the man. It was just too bad,that if she had to explain what had happened on this night that her reply would be not entirely a lie but not the truth either. After all,they had been kidnapped by this strange man who,had attacked that other man,and now is holding them both hostage demanding something that neither of them had nor knew what it was. She'd keep her dark gaze locked on Loki until his moved slowly away with the movement from the other girl. Taka,now finished her tea,would struggle greatly to stand-she'd almost fall face first several times but after receiving no help from either person with her,she'd manage to get her feet under her and then bounce a little. 'Taka?' 'Charlie horse...' She'd whine as she limped away,biting the lip of her cup trying to push the annoying pain aside. As she passed,a few dead computers would flicker back to life,causing her to yelp and drop the empty cup on the floor,not that she cared as she had plastered herself against the far wall and stared,terrified. Then each computer would make a horrid sound and die with little puffs of smoke from their monitors. 'What-What-WHAT!?' Taka pointed at the machines,shaking her finger and staring from Gata to Loki and back again,expecting some sort of answer,not that anything logical would make any sense to her at that moment. Loki would shrug just slightly and look away,almost as if bored. 'What indeed' his tone implied he wasn't just ignoring them, that he was taking in everything that happened and that made Gata incredibly nervous. 'What did you do?' Gata accused him darkly,she wasn't so sure of what was happening but she doubted that it was just a conuincidence that had happened as Taka had passed them. Loki turned his gaze back to the dark haired woman,though his thoughts were hidden behind a mask,she didn't care for the look he gave her. 'How do you assume I did anything to those machines,while sitting on the opposite side of the room?' his question was actually asking why she thought he would even bother. His reply would only gain a darker look from Gata who chose to return her attention to her friend,who now looked ready to hyperventalate. She did wish that Taka didn't spaz out at almost everything,but then again,she had gained that nickname for a reason...'This place is clearly haunted.' Gata stated,trying to sound a little shaken up in hopes to snap her friend out of the panic spiral and distract her with something that she knew interested Taka. 'I've...Ghosts don't do that...' 'How do you know. I thought you once told me that they can use the energy created from electronics to communicate with the living.' Gata didn't share the same interest as Taka did in the paranormal,but she did listen to what she was told and read,incase the information ever needed to become relevant. Like possibly,right now. She also was trying to get taka away from Loki,away to someplace more safe,and tricking her friend into nonechalantly suggesting a ghost hunt was the best option at the moment. 'Yes. but...but...but this...but...' Taka would clearly be having a hard time remaining paniced,as her lavender eyes danced with curiosity and a hunger to find the spirits. 'Let's go see if we can find something to use to communicate with them.' Gata was trying so hard to not just snap and order her friend to get out,she still didn't know what the man wanted nor if he was armed. And she did not want to give him any sort of opening to try and wedge himself between Taka and herself. Taka would look so torn as she slid down the wall and trembled. 'I...I can't...' 'Yes. you can. c'mon. get up...up,up,up...' Gata would gesture for Taka to stand,but it was lost as her friend simply buried her face in her knees. 'I'm in paiiiinnnn...' 'And I want a shower...now, get UP' She was unable to keep the irratation out of her voice. Oh,how she just wanted to go home and shower. Away from the military base,away from the creepy man,and for a time away from the trouble that followed Taka. honestly,how could one girl attract so much trouble? Huffing she'd move to grab Taka by the arm,hauling her up on her feet. 'Let's go!' she'd only release her,when she heard movement and spun to face Loki in mid-stand. 'YOU. Sit.' She ordered pointing at the God. He'd give her a strange look,close to amused,though his eyes were dark and full of promise to hurt her. 'And who are YOU to order Me around?' he purred,the corner of his lips curling up. Gata would frown as she kept herself squarely between him and Taka,protectively. Her actions were her answer,and it may have put her in a very dangerous position but she didn't seem to care at the moment. She didn't want to fight the God,she knew there was no way that she could even come close to beating him,but she would do her best if it were to keep Taka safe. She hid her doubts as Loki stalked towards her,like a hungry cat, she would keep her ground and quickly make a mental note of everything she could use in her defense if he decided to escalade the situation. Suddenly Taka would gasp,causing Gata to tense visibly and Loki to stop in his movements. 'Ah! Gata! I know where we are!' She'd dart around Gata and dash between her and the God as she rushed to the wall by the door,pulling what looked like a notice off of an over crowded bulliten board. Somewhere outside,there was the distance sound of tires crunching over dirt and rocks,though it would be lost as the building seemed to hum-the electricity was trying to come back to life but something was stopping it. 'Taka...' Gata would try to grab her friend,but missed. 'Mt. Lolo!' 'What?' Gata was taken slightly off guard by that reply and would move close to her friend,though her attention never left Loki. She'd have the paper shoved infront of her face and would bat Taka's hand away so that she could actually make out the words in the dark room. 'I think its time to go.' This was the worst place to be. They were still too close to town and she knew for a fact that the base was still used,maybe not actively but there was at least always security around. 'But its Mt. Lolo. and who's going to think to look for us at an abandoned Military base?' Taka beamed,watching Gata force the door open and uprooting several years of dust into the air. 'Oh I dunno...Maybe...The damn Military!' Gata snapped,pulling her friend with her as she slowly stepped out of the room. 'Or S.H.I.E.L.D' offered Loki,swiftly within a heartbeat away from Taka,who looked warmly at him.'But we're safe for now.' Taka added. 'How long do you think it will take for someone to come here?' Gata grumbled,unhappy with how close the God was to both of them. 'Well, first the police have to investigate,right? Then they have to determine if its a cause to call the Military in. So, we probably have until tomorrow night.' Taka beamed,seeming proud of herself for sounding so informed. 'And the other guys?' Gata grumbled. 'Oh...Um...I dunno...What is a Shield?' 'Case rested.' Gata huffed. They likely had less time then even what she may have thought,Taka was too generous in her timeline,and as far as she knew,they were already in the crosshairs of some sniper. 'Okay,but how are we going to get out. All the outside doors are likely locked or deadbolted.' Taka offered as she was lead threw a second set of doors and they ended up on a catwalk. They were in some sort of hanger, trucks and jeeps sat at the far end,looking sad and under used. There was no avation equipment but the main floor looked like it could hold a few small jets. 'Maybe the same way we got in' Gata commented under her breath,glaring at the God who seemed to have no interest in their conversation. 'This place is amazing!' Taka beamed,eyes going wide as she moved to grip the railing and leaned over the edge,grinning from ear to ear. 'Its a graveyard' Loki finally commented,gaining yet again another nasty glare from Gata. She hated to admit but she had the same thoughts,this place was a death trap waiting to happen. 'Look! A real Hummer!' 'And it probably doesn't run any more' Though if it did, it would be a good way to get home. Taka would break away and rush down the cat walk towards some questionable stairs-she almost flew over them and to her death,had she not grabbed the railing to stop herself. 'Taka...' Gata sighed. Though any other thoughts were quickly lost when the mostly calm air was shattered with the painful groan of an unmaintained walk way,pulling at the old bolts that held it against the wall. Both Gata and Loki came to a stop,neither wanted to move with the shifting of metal beneath their feet. They had no where to go-it was a good 20-30 foot drop to the ground below and the only chance of safety was 10 feet behind them in the room they had just exited. 'Gata?' Taka asked,fear and concern in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder to the pair behind her. 'No body move' Gata ordered. She was not going to die,not today and not like this-Loki could,she could care less about what happened to him. She also didn't know just how much of the walk way was about to give way-it could be the whole thing or just a portion of it. She didn't want to risk it all falling and crushing both her and Taka. There would come one more massive groan from the metal before it was drowned out by a growl of cement giving in. Taka watched,in almost slow motion as the walk way detached itself from the wall, sending both Gata and Loki hurling off the metal. 'NO GATA!' Taka screamed, holding onto the railing as the stairs also shook and threatened to pitch her off of them. She'd not care,as in instict took over,Taka shot out a hand towards her friend in peril. Green energy shot from her,it missed Gata and exploded on the ground where her friend was about to land-the ground would ripple like water. And then the air was shattered by the sound of the metal walk way falling on cement and cars that had sat underneath it. Nasty shards of metal would skid along the floor and impale themselves into anything they hit. There was no sign of Gata,nor Loki,but under the rubble it was hard to tell what may be left. Screaming incoherently,tears streamed down her face as Taka flew down the stairs-she'd jump the last couple and land harder then she ment to on one ankle-she didn't notice it as adrenline fueled threw her vains. 'Gata! Gata! Gata! Oh God...' She'd rush to the debris,trembling and trying to paw it away. The metal was heavy,and some of it refused to budge on principle. She'd dig her nails into the metal to try and move it,leaving scratch marks but hurting herself more then anything. She slowly became aware that Loki was watching her. She looked at him,whimpered something incoherent,likely a please help,before continuing her attempt to dig the debris away. There was no sign of Gata. 'I'm so sorry! Gata!' Taka wailed,oblivious of the damage she uncovered done to her precious hummer. 'I don't think she's here' Loki would offer softly,it almost sounded as if he felt bad for her,but his expression was anything but true compassion. He hide a bit of his annoyane of this,but couldn't help the delight,and hope that perhaps his problem had fixed itself. Taka would whimper as a metal shard sliced open her cheek,as her eyes began to glow a little, she'd glare at the floor and the metal as anger now began to fill her. 'She's not allowed to be dead!' As she spoke,metal flew from the floor and hit the walls all around them. Loki dodged and flinched slightly as he narrowly avoided being impaled by some of her rage. 'I never said that she was dead. I suggested that she was simply not here.' 'Then where is she?' Taka growled, eyes burning with the magic that threatened to completely consume her and feed her with nothing but rage and greif. But after a few moments her eyes would dim back to normal as she collapsed onto her hands and knees,looking pathetic once again. 'Then where has she gone?' she whimpered quietly,more tears falling from her eyes. 'I saw what you did. You would have only made sure that your friend found a safe place to land.' His tone was gentle again as he moved towards her. Though he had been briefly hesitant from her outburst,he still knew how to manipulate her,and knew that hostility wouldn't work on her-not that she was simple,he just thought that she was. He did enjoy her pain,and as he stood almost looming over her, he smiled-a smile that looked kind on the surface but held multiple meanings and most not kind. He was amused that at this moment,it looked like she was kneeling at his feet,submiting to him-he liked that look, but his gaze soon moved from the weeping girl. 'You can't know that...I don't know that...I don't know...' 'No. I can see her.' He frowned. Taka would look up at him. 'What? Where?' 'There' he'd nod,and Taka would turn to look to the far end of the hanger. Gata would be storming to them from a side room,bits of cement and leafs stuck from her sticky hair as she looked even more pissed off then she had when Taka first came to her. 'Gata!' Taka sprang up and rushed head long,barreling herself into he friend and nearly sending them both over. 'I thought you were dead!' 'I'm gine.' Gata managed to not entirely growl at taka. 'Now,are you ready to go home?' Taka would make a small noise,not releasing her friend and not going to fight her as she was lead out the side room and soon outside. The night air felt so good against her skin,it was cool but not freezing. She'd slowly feel cold though as Gata released her and moved away. She'd blink when she heard a loud 'thud' against the building and would turn to see that Gata had shoved Loki against the door they had all just exited. 'Gata! Stop...what...what are you doing?' She was so afraid that Gata was going to get herself killed. 'Back off Taka' Gata growled darkly. 'what..no...why?' 'Why? Let's start with who this man is.' 'Loki?' 'So you claim. But why is an apparent Norse god here.' 'He was after these.' 'Stones?' Gata frowned,tone only getting harsher as her gaze darkened. 'And why does a god want stones?' 'They have powers?' Taka's confidence was quickly wavering, but her eyes still held firm. 'Have you even heard how stupid that sounds?' 'Well-When you say it like that..' She'd give a small pout of her bottom lip and huff.'But that doesn't change the fact that I need his help.' 'Help?' Gata narrowed her eyes dangerouly. 'What did you do?' She'd be directing the question to Taka though it would also be more of an accusing tone for the God. 'I don't know what you mean?' Blinked in her innocent manner. 'If this man is really Loki. Why does he have any reason to help? I'm sure he'd rather see you dead. Especially if he attacked you not even an hour ago...so...What-did-you-do?' 'I...' Taka looked away, stopping to think over Gata's words,she'd lift her arms to look at the stones imbedded in each forearm. They would pulse with her heart beat,she could feel them,they were warm and it was strange. Closing her eyes,a soft wind would pick up,she felt her mind slipping...something else was there...'All I did was go to a convention for the chance to meet and talk to heros. And go to work...I didn't even...' she'd blush as her gaze moved to Loki,and she'd get extremely embarressed. 'you didn't even?' Gata pushed. 'Talk to any of them...well...kinda sorta didn't talk to them.' 'so,you stalked them?' Gata frowned deeply as Taka looked away,it was a look she didn't like on Gata,and it ment that she had to continue or do something to make that expression go away. 'No...not...for the whole weekend. I accidentilly bumped into the boring one. I spent the rest of the time with Jay,Alex,Ash,and Blade. Taking pictures. I didn't-OH-' Taka's head snapped up as her eyes went wide and she gasped stepping away from the pair. 'Taka? What? Did you remember something?' 'I think I rather hear about this boring one some more' Loki added. 'Shut up' Gata shot back without even glancing at him. 'The milk man!' Taka exclaimed as if that explained everything-except no one got what she ment. 'Milk man?' Gata scowled,giving her friend a look that said she currently thought that she was a retard. 'I was wondering on my own,taking pictures of all the cool stuff and trying to find-but anyways, this man in a milkman's uniform spots me. He's so totally dreamy too. and since I'm on my own,dashes over to me from his stall,and drags me back to where he was selling his merchandise. He invited me to the after party,the whole time he was very touchy feely, but I never went to the party. That was way too scary! but it had to be him! Or his buddy. They were the only strangers that got that close to me and they..'She'd pause looking down and guilty. 'Took my picture,saying I was cute.' Gata spun to hit Taka upside the head,causing her to yelp. 'Ouc! Gata! that hurt!' 'I know that your not THAT stupid.' She growled in return. 'He was cute. And...' She'd shrug,blushing looking away again. 'Its just as well, I probably would have died...knowing that something was given to me that I was unwittingly given.' or something. 'Which still answers no questions.' Gata huffed,exausted. 'Well,its best that things happened the way they have.' 'No. It's far worse.' 'How? At least no one was hurt.' 'I'd like to add, that you did blow up some people' 'Loki,shut the hell up!' Gata turned snapping at him, but his words would hit home for Taka. Taka had only focused on the fact that she had attacked Thor,it had never dawned on her that other people may have been hurt because of her actions. Gata knew full well the look on her friends face,and had to keep her from falling into a depression. 'If you say another word-' She threatened the God. 'Duck.' Loki smirked, his gaze remaining on Gata the whole time. 'where?' Taka would spin, looking for a duck as her subconcious willed itself to focus on anything but possible death. Besides,maybe the duck was hurt and she could take care of it, she really wanted a pet duck too! Then quite suddenly she'd be tackled to the ground by Gata. Something small,whizzed past them,and would have nailed Loki had he not moved. The arrow was milimeters from his face,and had actually sliced a strand of his hair off,falling to his shoulder. 'I think I'm ready to go.' He offered,though he didn't look at all worried, his tone wasn't as confident as before. He had no intentions of being caught,again. Taka was confused as to just what was going on, she looked around when she saw what she thought was movement in the dark all around them. It was virtually something black against a black back drop,so she couldn't make out just what was moving. She then heard the engine of a jeep,it was the firs tthing she could make out-it was coming right for them with no sign that it intended to stop. Gata pulled Taka to her feet and shoved her against Loki, as she growled,'Taka you need to teleport us.' 'I-what-I can't-I_Loki?' 'We don't have time for this.' Gata snarled, hissing as lights seeming to be brighter then the sun suddenly lit them up. They were all blind,and fleeing by foot would likely be impossible at this point. She didn't trust that they would make it out safely,so she had to put things in terms that Taka would be driven to take action with. 'Taka. Yes,you can. You can...Jump us...Do it now...You have to do it before the Paladins catch us.' In her current state,that seemed to make sense to Taka,as her eyes focused on Gata and flashed green, her hand would grip around Gata's arm while the other would end up grabbing Loki's leg,almost suggestively.

The world would move and fade just as the form of an arrow came into sight,but it would pass right threw them as everything melted away. It would only be seconds,and this time she knew what was happening,that she was in charge. Taka knew exactly where she would 'jump' them,it may not be any safer but it was nearly a world away from whomever was currently trying to kill them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With a light thunk the God and two girls would land,wooden planks beneath their feet. Taka made a sound of pain as she fell foreward only a liittle before Gata caught her. 'Now where are we?' Gata muttered lightly wrinkling her nose at the smell of fish while taking a quick glance around. They appeared to be on some sort of warf,luckily it was late enough that no one had even noticed three people appear out of thin air. There was still quite a lot of people still milling around for this time of night,almost as if they had no where better to be. Glancing out at the inky water,Gata made out a rocky mass in the middle of the bay, there were bright security lights surrounding the building that sat in the center of it-the longer she stared at it, the more familiar it became. Squinting her eyes she'd frown, she knew that formation even though she had never visited the place herself,it was famous enough. She then glanced a little past it and saw the all too iconic bridge-even in the darkness she now knew where they were. Spinning back to Gata she scowled darkly. 'Really? Really Taka? San-Fucking-sisco?' 'I'm hungry, they have the best corn dogs in the world.' Taka smiled weakly, she was in no condition to eat though. 'Do you even have any money?' 'I've got my-" Taka went to grab her side and frowned. 'My bag is gone!' Where had she last seen it? In the field, when Loki first attacked her, it was likely laying there getting muddy, and her writing was getting ruined. 'I still have this though' She pulled her phone from her pocket, only to have Gata knock it out of her hand swiftly. The pink glitter studded phone skittered across the wood before slipping between the planks and ending with a definate splash as it hit the water beneath. 'I could have used that for money.' 'And those men could have used it to track you.' Taka wanted to argue with Gata but instead pouted.'And now we're stuck in a foreign country with no money or ID' Slowly Gata stood,ignoring taka before turning her gaze to the suspeciously silent God. It was plain on his face that he was disgusted to be surrounded by so many humans. Moving, he'd not get anywhere before Gata grabbed his arm to stop him. 'Get your hand off of me.' his mood darkened as her grip only tightened and she refused to back down. 'Your not going anywhere.' She'd not show any fear she may have. 'And your going to stop me?' He replied as a playful smirk shadowed his face,knowing that he could easily over power he wanted to. Gata still had no clue as to what was happening, other then it lead her friend into this man's path. She didn't trust him,any of it,and as long as Taka was in the condition she was, she needed to stay close. Sadly, that ment she had to deal with Loki, for she was certain he had plans that would lead to the death of her friend. 'Gata.' Taka would breath, moving shakily to stand between the pair, placing a hand on both of them. Both tried to ignore her, but their gazes moved away from each other when she made a sound of pain, leaning against Gata slightly. 'I don't feel good.' She whimpered trembling violently and then toppling back into Loki. Holding her upright as if she had a disease,Loki frowned darkly. Taka was well beyond her limits and they all knew it. Taka closed her eyes with another soft moan, 'Loki's warm.' she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. The pair with here took a moment to look at the strange scene-only Taka would be able to fall asleep leaning against a man who wanted her dead. However, this also brought up another concern. They all needed a place to rest,to think, and Gata wanted to get Taka away from the God as soon as possible. She debated trying to carry her friend but knew that she wasn't strong enough to get very far and it might draw more attention to herself then she cared. Growling,she'd look around, where were they even going to go? she wanted to strangle her friend-maybe after a hot shower. Loki sighed deeply as he hoisted the girl using him as a bed into his arms, with little care, as her head hung over his arm. Gata pushed it to rest against the crook of his arm so that her friend woudn't wake with a sore neck, and so that it wouildn't look like Taka was dead. She then gave Loki a dark look. 'Don't.' 'What?' 'That.' He'd glare at her,clearly thinking she was a moron. Gata knew that he was planning something, what,she didn't know, but she had to make sure he didn't follow threw with it. 'Do you always forget how to speak more then one word at a time when your friend falls unconcious?' he mocked her. 'No.' Gata grabbed him by the elbow, trying to lead him out of the shadows but he'd yank away from her. 'Stop that!' 'No!' She'd give him a dark glare, her layered hair often in high pig-tails gave her the appearance of having cat ears. And thanks to the pop and dirt and grease in her hair, the 'ears' looked as if they were flat back in anger. It was the first thing that really stuck out about the dark haired girl, and had she been spliced with a cat her tail would be swishing dangerously. Looping an arm around his, she'd pull him closer and out of the shadows, making it appear as if they were far more friendly then they were. Taka gave a soft moan, her stones pulsed brightly, almost in warning for the pair to stop being rough. The pair paused and the stone fell dorment once more. That was very interesting, as it seemed to react all on its own-Taka was clearly too deeply asleep to have caused its reaction. This worried Gata more. How-and why was it reacting to them? Was it? Was she reading into it too much? Shivering, she'd scowl at Loki before leading him off along the dock towards what could be the street and away from the crowds. It wouldn't be too long before she found what she was looking for, ignoring a group of young girls openinly gushing over the dark sexy man with her. Loki would also ignore them, which only added fuel to their fire. Moving away further, Gata would finally stop infront of the bank machine and whip out her wallet before proceeding to pay retarded high fee's and then drain her bank account. She'd been saving up for over a year for a trip but this was more important and having cash was easier to disappear with then a paper trail. She then pulled out her own phone,pulling the chip and battery ot before tossing them in a trash-she wanted to keep the phone but for now plan on getting a disposable one. She would spot a pay phone, that some how still had its phone book attached and moved over to it, noting the God was starting to get annoyed at the silent treatment he was receiving from her. 'Do you intend to ignore me now?' He got no answer. She wasn't ignoring him,far from it. but she had no intentions of announcing her every move to him, not while she was at a disadvantage on things. Thumbing threw the book, she'd be looking for hostels or B&B's. Some place that likely wouldn't need a credit card. She scanned the pages, soon feeling frusterated and ready to simply toss the book at the man when her eyes landed upon what she'd been looking for. She'd then shut the book and face Loki quite suddenly, a look of determination in her eyes. 'Take us to Fir Friends Hide Away.' 'The Hell I will.' he snarled back, shifting the woman in his arms,pulling her closer to his body. 'I am Loki of Asgard and I will not take orders from some simpleton.' He snapped harshly. Gata would reply with a simple smile, one that some found unnerving and it was on that promised pain..some times rape, though that was only under special conditions. 'Give' she'd hold a hand out at him, it almost looked cute, Loki simply stared at her even more annoyed. Neither was willing to bend to the other,the tension was thick between the two strong wills.  
'Marbles' Taka mummbled,rolling over to snuggle against the God's chest with a happy smile. Gata would move to grip the back of her friend's shirt,intending to take her from Loki-who would step away and then they were engulfed by a green light. the trio would no longer be on a busy down town street, but a more quiet neighbourhood far from where they had been yet in the same city. Towering over them would be a victorian style building with the name of the B&B decorated on the front of it. 'Was that Really all that difficult.' 'I will enjoy watching you die in a vat of your own misery.' Shrugging, Gata smiled as she gripped his arm and lead him into the building. Inside smelt like mildew and dust and held an air of everything being old. Stepping up to the desk, Gata noted a small man, smaller then her it seemed. He looked to be mostly blind but smiled warmly as he sensed the arrival of guests. 'Nice evening tonight.' he spoke with a quiet shakey voice but he had a look of defiance in his eyes that said he'd not let his condition slow him down. Smiling politely Gata would rest her hands neatly on the desk. 'My friends and I were wondering if you had a couple of rooms availble tonight.' 'Well...' The man would flip threw a log book. There wasn't a computer to be seen anywhere,in fact, no electronics. 'I have one that has two adjoining bedrooms.' 'We'll Take it.' 'Wait-' Loki went to protest but Gata ignored him. 'Is it just for tonight?' 'No...' 'could we let you know in the morning, we've had a long day.' Gata asked sweetly. 'Of course my dear.' 'thank you.' 'That'll be $85 and some change.' Gata gave the man the money and smiled. once the exchange was done,the man would escort the trio up to the top of the building-Gata would already be scouting an escape route as they walked up the narrow staircase. She wished that Taka was concious, though waking her could prove dangerous as well. Inside the first room, Loki would drop Taka onto the bed with no ceremony or care. Growling darkly,Gata moved over to the man and began to push him away from her unconcious friend. She hadn't wanted him around when she was awake, she certainly didn't want Loki trying to influence her friend while Taka slept. "What do you think your doing?' Loki growled pushing the woman away from him. 'Get out of my room!' She snapped back. He'd smirk at her, leaning foreward just a little. 'I will enjoy your pain the most.' he promised in a soft purr, looking down at her. 'If we're lucky, you'll be kidnapped in the night and gone by morning.' She shot back before slamming the adjoining door in the man's face,not giving him the chance to respond and not caring if she hurt him. She didin't doubt that had he wanted to, he could break the door down but she heard him walk away and she'd huff. Slowly, she'd move back to the bed, and sat on the end of it while never letting her gaze leave the doors. At some point in the night,Gata had managed a quick shower,with the bathroom door open so that she could hear Taka if she woke up, thankfully she didn't and nothing else seemed to have happened in her absense. So she would return to her post, and wait...

Her stomach growling angerly pulled Taka from the depths of her dreamless sleep. The room was dark but she knew that the certains were drawn,keeping the sun from invading,though a small sliver was trying to creep its way across the room. 'Gata?' She croaked, slowly sitting up, her body was in so much pain. How long had she been out? It was likely a while from how angry her body was. She'd look around when her friend didn't immediately appear from some hidden place. The front door of the room was open,just a crack and light from the hall seeped in. Come to think of it,where were they? Taka didn't have long to ponder that as she heard voices from the otherside of the door-and they were growing louder. Moving as quietly as she could muster,she'd pull the door sloly open, just enough to peek a part of her head out it-leaning further out when she heard Gata. What she saw, was more terrifying then she could have imagined. Gata stood in the hall, just infront of the door with her back to it, her grip on Loki was unrelenting. He,did notice her without moving anything more then his eyes. several feet away was Captain America and Thor. Taka's eyes widened as she yelped,tumbling back and slammed the door shut. 'Taka!' Gata spun and called, startled slightly by the girl. The door was locked,she hadn't ment to lock it, but as she moved away from the door her stone burned against her skin. 'Taka! Open this door! please!' 'NO!" Taka was half way out the window when the connecting door flew open. She'd glance back to see Gata rushing at her with a rather pissed off expression. She''d grab Taka by the foot,causing the blonde to lose her grip and land at an undesireable angle out the window. Gata's grip now shifted to to keep Taka from falling , she was hanging upside down outside of the building with nothing but cement below.'Let go! let go! let go!' Taka flailed, the last thing she wanted was to be around either of the men outside. 'No. Stop squirming!' 'I don't wanna!' 'Taka!' This was bad. Taka was in full blown panic mode, and that made something simple into something dangerous. 'Its scary!' taka had her eyes closed tight. 'It hurts!' She'd kick out at her friend, and despite trying Gata ended up losing her grip. With a scream,Taka balled herself as best she could as fell-if she angled her landing she'd just break bones instead of death. She'd be waiting for the pain, but she only felt arms around her. Trembling and curling up some more, she'd not look, she didn't want to look. she was dead, so dead! 'Taka!' Gata would sound out of breath as she came running from the building, a small crowd had begun to gather. 'Are you alright?' Taka shook her head violently-no,no she was not, and she wouldn't reconize the male voice who had asked her. There would be a pause, and slowly she'd crack ope an eye and looked up into a gold and red face plate-she'd squeek, eyes widening and a small blush across her face. 'She's fine.' Gata would try to help Taka down from Iron man's arms-who seemed to ignore the rest of the men when they approached from the building. Taka would move to hide behind her friend,who was at least a foot shorter than she. 'Your welcome by the way.' Ironman huffed a little. 'Oh, she's grateful' Gata offered, perferring to stay between the men and Taka, though she'd keep a grip on her friend expecting her to flee again. She could feel Taka's pulse racing and worried that her friend might have a heart attack. 'Gata...whats happening?' 'That's what we'd like to know.' Ironman replied turning his comment to Captain America. 'All Fury told me was that two girls had been taken hostage by Loki.' 'Loki?' Ironman turned back to the friends,Taka shrunk back, Gata's grip tigthening even more. 'Loki?' taka whimpered. 'I have him.' thor declared as he forcefully lead the other God out of the building by the scruff of his neck. 'Good. Now let's finish this' Ironman turned to the Gods, armor powering up. 'NO!' Taka managed to poof in front of Loki, eyes glowing green. 'Don't touch him!' She growled as a wave of magic pulsed from her, pushing thor away as she held a hand out attack the other men. 'Taka!' Gata moved,almost in time with Captain America,who brough his shield down to deflect the attack, up and into the sky harmlessly. Gata pulled Taka behind her, and growled at her friend. 'Calm down!' she breathed harshly. 'What the hell was that?' Ironman snapped back. Loki was hardly able to contain his amusement. 'Well,that was fun. what's next?' 'Shut up,Loki' Gata snapped, this time she wouldn't let Taka out of her grip. She needed to get Taka to calm down and right now, it looked impossible.'Back the hell off!' Taka snapped as her gaze turned to Ironman. 'Sorry, I don't listen to people who just tried to blow me up.' 'Then don't try killing what's mine!' she snapped, the gems pulsing brightly as if waiting to strike again. There would be a pause, eyes on both her and Loki-Taka was making the situation worse, and she didn't seem to realize it. At least no one was trying to presently kill them,though that only worried Gata more.  
Thor would seem to break the tension for the moment, 'My brother finally found a mate!" Gata,Taka,and Loki all gave Thor the same dark look and in unison sppoke 'No!' 'Then she controls you?' Captain asked.'No one controls me.' Loki spat back. 'Then why do you hide behind two girls?' Ironman added. 'I'm right here.' Loki taunted. 'let's take this off the street.' Captain offered as he noticed the growing crowd and the video and pictures that were being takne. 'I'm not going going with any of you.' Taka shifted back, the stones glowed bright-she was now vaguely aware that it wasn't Loki controlling her. While she had slept, a voice had reassured her that she was safe,that the power came from within. She didn't know anything more, and she didn't want to be trapped-like this. 'Taka-'please' 'By all means, your free to go then,' Ironman swept an arm out as if allowing passage. Taka's eyes snapped back to their normal lavender ones as the stones faded once more. 'Really?' She'd sound innocently hopeful. Loki would lean down to whisper in her ear. 'I think that's called sarcasm.' 'What? that's not very nice of him.' She'd pout at Ironman. 'Erm...' the armored man glanced to Captain America who ignored him. Gata reconized the oppertunith to try and safe them from any more trouble. She'd move, slowly with her hands up to show that she had no intentions of fighting. 'Listen. Taka, I'm sure didn't mean any of this. To attaack you.' She'd glance to Thor. 'Twice. but we know nothing more of what's going on then you do.' she'd pause as Taka moved again, but she'd only be standing closer to Loki, and made Gata increasingly nervous. 'Why are you keeping company with someone like Loki.' Captain America asked, between the men, he seemed most willing to listen. 'Not to mention, he's a killer and she's giving off energy like nothing on this planet.' Ironman added. Gata glanced to Taka, frowning in an accusing manner, now wasn't the time for that. 'Ignoring the fact that he's here, would you think any different?' 'presently. no.' Taka made a sound as she looked like she might cry at ironman's cold reply. 'She's unstable.' he added. movement caused Taka to growl and tense. 'They're both a danger' came another man's voice, walking threw the crowd came a dark skinned man in black clothes and an eye patch covering one eye. Taka narrowed her eyes then moved to the other side of Loki. 'Why's there a priate here?' she whispered. Loki frowned watching her and gained a huffy look back, to which he just rolled his eyes. 'Director Fury.' Captain America would straighten slightly. 'We've got this under control Fury.' Ironman tried to dismiss the man. 'Oh, you do,do you? You just stated yourself that she was unstable. Do you think you can protect these people if she snaps again?' 'I think we can handle her.' 'Then handle her.' Gata would take the chance to move slowly back into Taka and Loki. 'And what about him?' Fury directed about the God. 'We kicked his ass last time.' 'Your arrogance is going to get you killed one day,stark.' 'I don't want Iron man dead!' Taka squeeked and then hid behind Loki when all eyes moved back to her. 'She doesn't want to hurt anyone.' Gata spoke up,she wasn't watching the group but the crowd, they were in more danger than Taka knew. 'Tell that to Thor-she attacked him unprovoked. or the people in the hotels. Thankfully only one person was injured. but Taka Gallagher is a threat to us all while lose like this.' 'How do you know my name?' Taka peered around Loki again, trembling against him was making him uncomfortable. She was terrified,it was apparent. The man smirked, though it wasn't a reaction that left a good feeling in one's stomach. Gata grabbed Loki's sleeve, she knew what was coming. Iron man took note and in a blink of an eye he was hurtling himself at the trio.

An unsual green flash would blind everyone on the street, destroying all electronics with small explosions. But when the world regained normal colour, the trio and iron Man would be no where to be seen. No trace of where they were sent. 


End file.
